Malade
by Ministarlet
Summary: Après un incident, Sam devient malade
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Elle ferma les yeux un moment, dans l'espoir de retarder plus encore le moment de vérité.

Après tout ce temps passé sur les nerfs, impossiblede reculer davantage, elle le savait mais voulait conserver cette illusion.

Encore une petite minute... Trente secondes... Vingt... Dix... Encore un petit peu...

Elle rouvrit les yeux, observa l'objet et se mit à pleurer, la tête appuyée contre le volant de la voiture.


	2. Noouvelle renversante

**Chapitre 1 :**

Sam ouvrit la porte, enleva sa veste comme si de rien n'était et la suspendit en sifflotant.  
Elle arrivait plus ou moins, à force de concentration, à occulter le petit objet.  
Mais c'est dans un état de détresse profonde qu'elle vit arriver son fiancé dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Pete ? Qu'est-ce que... ?

L'homme l'observa sans rien dire un moment et ne put résister plus longtemps :

-Tu vas bien ?

Sam soupira.  
S'éloigna de lui.

-Va dans le salon je dois te dire...

Elle soupira à nouveau, rassemblant son courage et le suivit dans la petite pièce.  
Sur place, elle observa les lieux, plus peut-être que jamais auparavant.  
La table basse était dans un état déplorable, souvenir d'une soirée SG-1 bien arrosée et plutôt agitée, la pièce était remplie de photos de ses co-équipiers, le canapé où s'éétait installé Pete portait encore une tache minuscule, à peine plus claire que le reste du meuble, Daniel ayant renversé de la bière dessus lors d'une transmission d'un match de hockey, et le DVD du dernier Star Wars traînait encore par terre.

Son fiancé la regardait d'un air incompréhensif, complètement perdu :

-Qu'y a-t'il ma chérie, c'est grave ?

Sam s'accroupit devant lui, grave, et lui tendit le petit objet qui lui avait fait verser tant de larmes :

-Tiens.

Il le saisit et le regarda d'un air ahuri :

-Sam, c'est...

La jeune femme se releva :

-Un test de grossesse. Positif. Tu vas être papa.

Et brusquement, comme si la réalité s'imposait à elle, elle se laissa tomber sur le sol et se mit à sangloter.  
Désolé, Pete s'assit à ses côtés et l'enlaça.

-Mais mon ange c'est génial ! Je ne pouvais pas rêver mieux ! Avoir un bébé avec toi, c'est ce dont je rêve depuis qu'on est ensemble !

-Tu ne trouves pas que ça va trop vite ?

-Tu as peur de ça ? Ben si évidemment mais jamais je ne te laisserais tomber. C'est une surprise, certes, mais une magnifique surprise. A ton avis, ce sera un garçon ou une fille ?

Elle ne répondit pas, déjà ailleurs, le laissant à sa joie.

_Elle n'abandonnerait pas SG-1._

_En attendant, comment leur annoncer la nouvelle ?_

**A SUIVRE**


	3. Même à 40 ans ça fait du bien

_Vous avez vraiment une imagination pas croyable quand il s'agit de Pete...  
Moi j'aime pas trop ce chapitre mais il a sa place dans l'histoire...  
Je me déteste particulièrement pour avoir écrit un paragraphe en particulier, que vous reconnaitrez vite je pense...  
C'est un peu plus long que d'habitude._

_Merci de vos reviews ça me fait très plaisir !!_

**Chapitre 2 :**

-Activation de la porte des étoiles.

Sam descendit en courant les quelques marches qui séparaient la salle de commandes et celle d'embarquement.  
Le visiteur lui ouvrit grand les bras.

-Ma chérie !

-Papa !

Elle le serra contre elle avec force et plus longtemps qu'à l'accoutumée.  
L'hôte Tokra la regarda avec inquiétude, notant ses traits tirés et émaciés, ses cernes récents, et sa peau crayeuse.

-Tu m'as l'air... Soucieuse Sam.

La jeune femme soupira et le relâcha. C'était son père, après tout c'était lui qui l'avait faite et il lui semblait normal qu'il sache interpréter chacune de ses expressions.  
Elle le tira par la manche en direction de ses quartiers.

-Viens, il faut que je te parle. En privé.

Il la suivit, de plus en plus inquiet pour sa progéniture.  
Quand ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers de Sam, elle se mit à pleurer.

-Papa...

Il s'inquiétait sérieusement maintentant, il s'assit sur le lit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Ma chérie, on peut tout dire à ses parents, ça peut faire du bien, même à 40 ans. Raconte-moi, c'est grave ?

-Tout dépend pour qui.

Et elle lui expliqua tout, Pete, leur décision de se marier, puis l'impression bizarre que quelque chose clochait, l'achat du test de grossesse dans la pharmacie la plus éloignée de la base et de chez elle, quand elle avait passé le test à la base dans la salle de bains de ses quartiers, qu'elle n'avait pu se résoudre à le regarder avant la fin de la journée dans la voiture, puis la réaction de Pete.

Tout.

Même l'envie, ou plutôt, le peu d'envie qu'elle avait de ce bébé.  
Jacob sourcilla :

-Je pensais que tu rêvais d'être maman ?

Sam s'énerva :

-Oui ! Mais pas comme ça ! Pas maintenant, pas de cette façon !

Son père toussota :

-Pas de cette façon ?

-Papa arrête ! C'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ou d'être choqué ! J'ai pas envie d'être maman tout de suite ! Et en même temps si je ne le suis pas maintenant, je ne le serais probablement jamais.

Il ferma les yeux et la serra contre lui encore plus étroitement :

-Tu ne veux pas... Enfin je veux dire...

-Avorter ? Non, je peux pas m'y résoudre. Surtout après l'avoir dit à Pete...

Le Tokra grimaça :

-Sam. Dis-moi, pourquoi tu ne veux pas de CE bébé ?

Elle se détacha de lui et fit les 100 pas dans la chambre...  
Pouvait-elle vraiment lui dire ce qui la contrariait tant ? Lui dire que son corps la dégoûtait ?  
Que son esprit rejetait cet enfant parce qu'il était d'un homme, qu'elle aimait certes, mais pas assez pour être certaine de pouvoir vivre son existence entière à ses côtés ?  
Elle aimait Pete, vraiment, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti dans ses bras ce qu'elle croyait être le signe de l'amour passionné que toutes les petites filles imaginent.

-Sam. Le prince charmant n'existe pas, il faut en faire le deuil.

Surprise, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Est-ce qu'un Tokra savait lire dans les pensées ?

-Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas Pete ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça... C'est juste que j'ai été... Surpris quand tu me l'as présenté ! Je te voyais pas avec un flic... Un mec bavard et démonstratif. Sam, ne gâche pas ta vie pour un rêve, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Attend un peu pour voir comment les choses vont évoluer. Quoi que tu fasses, ce sera la bonne décision.

A son tour, il se leva, manifestement pour prendre congé.

-Tu rentres déjà ?

-On a quelques problèmes...  
Mais rien de grave. Dis, ma puce, tu vas en parler à SG-1 ?

Jacob attendant la réponse avec intérêt, sa fille détourna le regard.

-Oui. Et tu as raison, je vais laisser faire les choses.

Il lui sourit, l'embrassa sur le front et sortit. Soulagée d'avoir pu parler de ce qui la tracassait et d'avoir un conseil à suivre, elle s'allongea sur le lit et put enfin fermer les yeux pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours.

Pete était tout simplement insupportable ces derniers jours. Elle avait l'impression de passer sa vie au téléphone avec lui à le rassurer sur son état, à refuser qu'il achète déjà tout ce qui était nécessaire à leur situation future, ou pire, dans ses bras.  
Il avait même réussi à être plus souvent à Colorado Spring le soir, et la nuit, elle entendait son souffle bruyant, son corps contre le sien, la tête dans son cou, la main sur son ventre.  
La fierté qu'il montrait l'écoeurait également, c'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi se flatter de l'avoir mise dans cette situation inconfortable ! On aurait presque dit qu'il avait accompli un exploit. Bien que dans cette histoire, c'était lui qui en avait eu tout le plaisir !

Elle rouvrit les yeux, soudainement prise de nausées. Et ce n'était pas encore la faute de l'être qu'elle abritait !  
Elle se refusait encore à l'appeler « son bébé », contrairement au papa qui passait ses soirées (quand elle rentrait assez tôt pour le voir) à parler à son ventre toujours, et heureusement, plat.  
Une sensation d'urgence la prit et elle attrapa son téléphone, appela son équipe, lui demanda de la rejoindre au labo et s'habilla, le tout en quelques minutes.  
Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés autour du bureau elle entreprit de leur expliquer, par voie détournée, dans une tentative d'humour.

-Pete va acheter un chien.

Teal'c leva un sourcil. Daniel la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Jack... Pardon, le général, fronça les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension.

-Carter... Vous avez dormi ?

Elle baissa les yeux. Non elle n'avait pas dormi et elle ne risquait pas de dormir avant longtemps.  
Mais elle n'allait certainement tout déballer à ses amis et se contenta de leur avouer enfin :

-Je suis enceinte.

**A suivre...**


	4. de tout dire à ses amis

_Certaines de vos réactions sont vraiment excellentes. Particulièrement alexcmoa qui me fait trop rire avec son refus d'accepter l'évidence. Mais enfin ils sont fiancés, ça me semble logique qu'il y ait... Des conséquences.  
Mais ce n'est pas la seule ! Je n'ai pas le temps de vous répondre à tous (sinon vous devriez attendre beaucoup plus longtemps pour avoir la suite.) mais je vous jure que j'adore toutes vos reviews. Vous avez une imagination à toute épreuve quand il s'agit de sortir Pete du terrain. C'est bête vous allez devoir le supporter encore plusieurs chapitres (tout le temps de la fic en fait...) !_

_Ce chapitre ne fait pas non plus partie de mes favoris mais celui d'après oui ! Après celui là, ça commence vraiment à me plaire..._

**Chapitre 3 :**

-Vous êtes QUOI ?!

C'était un cri venu du coeur de deux des trois hommes présents autour de la table.  
Daniel comme Jack avait l'air ébahis. Enfin quoi, en quoi c'était si étonnant qu'elle soit enceinte d'un homme qu'elle fréquentait depuis deux ans, qui l'avait demandé en mariage, et avec lequel elle devait s'unir d'ici les deux prochaines années ?!  
Après tout, ça semblait plutôt logique.

-Enceinte les garçons, enceinte !

-Enceinte, enceinte ? Je veux dire, le bébé et tout ?

Décidément, le linguiste avait un problème de vocabulaire...

-Oui Daniel... Le bébé et tout.

Si la situation ne lui avait pas autant déplu, l'expression de Daniel l'aurait fait hurler de rire.

-Mais... Comment c'est possible, comment ça se fait ?

Sam et Jack haussèrent un sourcil en même temps que Teal'c cette fois-ci.  
Jack se chargea de répondre :

-Daniel, ne m'obligez pas à vous dire comment on fait les enfants !

Il détourna les yeux, s'efforçant de ne pas imaginer la jeune femme et son fiancé en pleine conception... L'image lui retourna l'estomac et il dut faire un effort intense pour ne pas le révéler.  
Daniel ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit à nouveau et se décida :

-Félicitations.

Sam baissa la tête, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être déçue. Mais après tout que voulait-elle ? Ses amis ne pouvaient décemment pas lui dire que faire, même s'ils savaient ce qu'elle ressentait !  
Et puis, qu'avait-elle lu au fait dans le regard de son supérieur ?  
Certains souvenirs la submergèrent aussitôt; Jack lui avouant qu'il tenait à elle devant Anise et Freya, lui se mettant devant elle pour la protéger, lui détournant l'attention d'un Maître Goa'uld pour qu'elle puisse fuir, lui lui remontant le moral après une mission désastreuse, lui l'embrassant, enfin la rejetant après un baiser sauvage...  
La culpabilité la submergea. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable face à lui. L'imaginer dans un cas semblable, avec une autre était très, très, très douloureux. Et c'était un euphémisme. Connaissant leur lien, il ne devait pas être très heureux de l' «heureux» événement. Et puis elle comprit soudain que c'était pour ne pas le décevoir qu'elle ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Dont elle ne se séparerait pourtant pas.  
Pourtant, il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'oeil amical. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Je vois que vous avez suivi mes conseils.

Alors pour le coup, ça valait une douche froide avec une cascade de glaçons... Elle s'était visiblement trompée sur ses sentiments pour elle. Et la retombée sur Terre était vraiment douloureuse. C'était bien pire que d'être désintégrée en millions de particules à des années-lumière de la maison.  
La maison. Normalement maintenant, c'était là où sa famille se trouvait. Pete et le bébé.

-Bon... Bah voilà, vous savez maintenant.

Il la félicitèrent, avec réserve. Jack fut le seul à se montrer enthousiaste.  
Elle les congédia d'un geste, se penchant sur son travail en cours.  
Laissant ses mains s'occuper et son esprit libre de vagabonder, elle ressentit le spasme douloureux de son estomac comme annonciateur d'une nausée à laquelle il n'était pas possible de résister...

Elle était _malade_

**A suivre.**


	5. Le début de tout

**Chapitre 4**

Le temps était maussade en surface, et Sam avait le cafard en arrivant au mess.  
Elle se servit largement, affamée, et s'assit le plus loin possible de tout le monde.  
La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de ressasser ce que Pete lui avait dit la veille, tendrement.

«C'est génial, le bébé commence à prendre sa place. Ca se voit que tu es enceinte !»

Elle ne se souvenait plus de sa réponse, peut-être n'avait-elle pas répondu du tout, c'était possible.  
Mais depuis un malaise l'avait saisie et elle n'osait plus se montrer à la base. Sans doute parano.  
Qu'est-ce qu'ils en avaient à faire à la base qu'elle soit enceinte ?  
Le colonel Carter posa donc une main sur son ventre où le bébé s'était «incrusté» depuis presque trois mois.  
En effet, elle sentit que son ventre poussait plus fermement sur son t-shirt qu'il ne le faisait autrefois. Adieu ventre plat, muscles développés et jolie silhouette.  
Pensive, elle contempla son plateau chargé. Et se leva pour se diriger vers la poubelle. Elle y déversa tout le contenu du plateau, y compris la jello dont elle raffolait habituellement. Bizarrement, rien que la couleur de son dessert favori la repoussait maintenant, lui donnant une envie inexpliquable de vomir.

-Sam !

La jeune femme ne se retourna même pas pour identifier son meilleur ami. Ou plutôt l'un de ses trois meilleurs amis, maintenant.

-Daniel.

C'était une constatation. Sans enthousiasme. Peut-être que le jeune archéologue comprendrait et la laisserait tranquille.  
On pouvait toujours rêver.

-Sam vous avez loupé le briefing ce matin... Ca va ?

Elle soupira, ce qui devait arriver était arrivé.

-Je ne participerai pas à la mission Daniel.

Merci de remuer le couteau dans la plaie Daniel, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser. Le docteur de la base l'avait interdite de mission. Interdiction formelle de franchir la porte des étoiles.  
Mais le pire arrivait. Elle avait cru comprendre qu'à partir de maintenant, afin de la soulager au maximum, le général O'neill ne lui donnerait plus grand chose à étudier.  
Du coup, elle savait très bien ce qui l'attendait : moins de travail, plus de temps passé à la maison, et donc, avec Pete.  
La nausée la reprit, mais elle était incapable de discerner la nausée dûe à sa grossesse et le malaise qu'elle devait certainement à ses pensées. Et puis, bourée d'hormones comme elle l'était...  
Elle ne se sentait plus capable de grand chose et avait la pénible sensation de n'être plus qu'une loque.  
Hélas, elle n'avait plus grand chose à vomir... Ce qui d'un côté l'arrangeait bien. Moins de nourriture, moins de kilos pris, et donc une grossesse moins visible. Des adolescentes arrivaient bien à le cacher à leurs parents, pourquoi n'arriverait-elle pas à le cacher au sein de la base ?  
L'expression de Daniel était indescriptible. Sa réaction l'interloqua. Il s'assombrit et posa la main sur son ventre, là où résidait le petit être qu'elle fabriquait. La jeune femme tapa alors même qu'elle n'était pas encore revenue de sa surprise. Daniel émit un hoquet. Elle avait du frapper fort.

-Mon Dieu ! Daniel je suis désolée !

Sam fondit en larmes, serra l'archéologue contre elle et s'enfuit en courant.  
Elle se précipita comme une furie dans ses quartiers, se changea sur le champ en civil, et courut jusqu'à la surface, s'arrêtant en passant pour vomir ce qu'il lui restait dans l'estomac.  
Arrivée à l'air libre, elle se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture. Il fallait qu'elle reste à sa place maintenant. Et cette place n'était pas avec SG-1.  
La maison était ouverte. Elle avait oublié que Pete était en permission pour le week end. Tant pis. Tant mieux. Elle avait besoin de lui.

Il fallait qu'elle reste à sa place maintenant.

_Et cette place n'était pas avec SG-1._

**A suivre**


	6. Vie de couple

_Navrée alexcmoa... Et Ellana je t'en conjure, ne me tue pas !! Je _vous_ jure que c'est le pire._

**Chapitre 5**

-Sam, ça va ?

La jeune femme devait reconnaître une chose à son fiancé. Il l'aimait vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de poser des questions stupides. Elle s'en était rendu compte dès le début de leur histoire mais avait décidé de fermer les yeux.

-J'ai l'air d'aller bien ?

Sam restait agressive, bien que sa culpabilité l'écrasait. Elle avait frappé Daniel. Une chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais faite si ce bébé n'avait pas décidé de lui gâcher la vie. Il s'était juste montré amical. Interessé. Et elle était impardonnable. Même s'il allait probablement lui pardonner très vite, même s'il lui avait déjà pardonné.  
Elle était cependant prête à réitérer le geste s'il le fallait avec Pete.  
Le flic qui partageait sa vie s'approcha doucement d'elle et passa un bras autour de son épaule.

-Je t'aime. J'adore te voir dans tous tes états pour un rien, j'adore voir (il posa une main dans son dos et l'autre sur son ventre) ton corps changer et j'adore t'avoir rien que pour moi.

La jeune femme réprima un sanglot. Et ça lui plaisait ! Elle ne dormait plus de la nuit, faisait des cauchemars quand elle s'endormait sur le canapé ou au labo, ne pouvait plus manger et se dégoûtait de blesser son entourage et lui...  
Il aimait ça.  
Elle était ulcérée. Mais en même temps elle avait vraiment besoin de lui. C'est pour ça qu'elle lui tendit sa joue trempée de larmes (il prit sans doute cela pour de la joie, ou les hormones, elle s'en foutait royalement), puis ses lèvres et s'abandonna complètement dans ses bras, consciente de jouer la comédie.

Le lendemain matin c'était encore pire. Ou beaucoup mieux, tout dépendait du point de vue.  
Elle s'était sentie adorée et désirée au cours de la nuit, savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais mieux, mais attendait toujours plus.  
Pete dormait, exactement dans la même position que lorsqu'il s'était endormi, au maximum contre elle, un bras sous son corps, et la tête dans le creux de sa gorge. Impossible de se dégager. Et elle n'en avait pas envie. Ou plutôt, cette envie était tout à fait insignifiante par rapport à celle de se retrouver seule dans son corps et de ne plus le partager avec ce foetus minuscule.  
Ca faisait trois jours qu'elle n'avait rien mangé, son estomac lui rappela. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de se venger de son corps en ne l'écoutant pas. Qui commandait ? Elle ou ce «truc» qui lui mangeait le ventre ?  
Son fiancé bougea, ouvrit les yeux. Lui adressa un sourire rayonnant. Bascula sur elle.

-Je t'aime.

Décidemment, il avait un problème avec ce mot. Allait-il arrêter de lui répéter sans arrêt ? Bon sang, elle n'était pas si démonstrative elle !

-Je voudrais me lever.

Il parut déçu et peiné. Elle s'en voulut aussitôt, la culpabilité renouant un noeud dans sa gorge au moment où elle prononçait ces mots. Elle essaya de se rattaper.

-Excuse moi. C'est les hormones. (elle chercha encore) Tu voudras venir à la première écho ?

Dans le mille. Le regard de Pete s'éclaira sur le champ. Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et l'embrassa passionnément.

La pendule marquait à peine dix-sept heures lorsque Sam rentra à la maison. Pete l'attendait déjà.

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Elle soupira, il était décidément trop attentif, trop protecteur, trop souvent là et elle avait l'impression qu'il lui prenait parfois tout son oxygène. Encore une question stupide. Elle avait évité Daniel toute la journée, ce qui était un exploit vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de la chercher, n'avait une nouvelle fois quasiment rien mangé, et se sentait coupable vis à vis de tous ses proches.

-C'était... correct.

-Pas moi, Sam j'ai réfléchi toute la journée... Il faut que je te dise...

Préambule intéressant. Mr futur papa poule aurait-il la trouille d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes ?

-Je ne veux pas que notre enfant naisse dans ta base.

Boum... Sam Carter venait de décéder d'une crise cardiaque.

-Tu as pensé toute la journée à la façon de m'annoncer ça et tu me balances ça comme une bombe ?!

Il tenta de s'expliquer.

-Je veux pas qu'il naisse dans une atmosphère, comment dire... Enfin, je veux pouvoir être là quand tu le mettras au monde, te serrer la main, t'éponger le front, t'entendre me dire que tu me détestes (elle réprima un ricanement) voir ses yeux s'ouvrir pour la première fois, l'entendre pousser son premier cri... Et ton regard attendri quand tu le contempleras.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, lui murmurant des mots tendres dans l'oreille.  
C'en était trop. Elle le repoussa, hystérique.

-Ne me touche pas !

Elle avait crié et n'en avait que faire.

-Ne me touche plus ! C'est ta faute d'abord si on est dans cette situation !

Pete la regarda avec ahurissement.

-Dans cette situation ? Bien sûr Sam, et je plaide coupable !

Il tenta de plaisanter.

-Qui aurais-tu voulu que ce soit ?

Il l'enlaça, la serrant contre lui, les deux mains réunis sur son ventre et sa tête dans son cou.

-Je ne toucherai pas. Pas ce soir. Mais tu sais, au stade où tu en es, ça ne peut pas faire mal au bébé. A notre bébé.

Sam ferma les yeux. Il n'avait rien compris.  
Plus tard, dans la nuit, elle se leva pour aller aux toilettes.  
Elle soupira, contemplant la faïence blanche, puis son ventre.

_Se pencha et mis deux doigts au fond de sa gorge._

**A suivre**


	7. du côté de chez Jack

_Ca y est, ça commence à arriver !! Bon, il reste plusieurs chapitres mais j'arrive où je voulais arriver._

**Chapitre 6 :**

Jack envoya son crayon contre le mur d'en face.

Cinq mois... Ca faisait cinq mois qu'elle était enceinte.

Et ça le rendait dingue. En fait, c'était pas vraiment le fait qu'elle attende un bébé qui le contrariait, mais plutôt le fait qu'il n'existe qu'une seule façon de les faire. Et qu'elle attendait un enfant de Shanahan. Un enfant qui aurait peut-être ses yeux, sa bouche, son exubérance. Il devenait fou. Et c'était égoïste. C'est pour ça qu'il avait souri à la jeune femme quand elle leur avait annoncé la nouvelle, qu'il s'était montré heureux pour elle, alors qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre par les épaules et la secouer en hurlant, puis la serrer contre lui à l'étouffer et l'embrasser comme ce crétin de Shanahan n'avait jamais dû le faire. L'embrasser jusqu'à oublier la situation.  
Bon sang, même pas, il était d'accord à tout pour pouvoir faire ça, oublier que ce bébé était de l'autre et l'élever comme si c'était le sien, se concentrer uniquement sur le fait qu'il venait de la femme qu'il adorait, qu'il lui ressemblait. Jack voulait tellement plus d'elle. Etre celui qui pourrait observer les changements de son corps le premier, celui qui pourrait parler à son ventre rond en se moquant de lui-même, celui qui lui tiendrait la main à la naissance, celui à qui elle ferait le petit frère ou la petite soeur...  
La base venait juste de remarquer son ventre rebondi, au bout de cinq mois d'angoisse.  
Bizarrement, plus le temps passait, moins la jeune femme grossissait. Non, il s'était mal exprimé... Plus le temps passait, plus la jeune femme maigrissait. Et étrangement, cela accentuait le fait que son ventre s'arrondissait.  
Combien de fois était-elle passé dans son bureau se plaindre qu'elle s'ennuyait à la base, combien de fois l'avait-il observée, mort d'inquiétude ? Le docteur se plaignait de sa patiente, disant qu'elle se tourmentait trop et qu'elle ne mangeait quasiment rien. S'il pouvait l'aider à supprimer son stress en réduisant son travail, Carter travaillerait moins. C'était définitif. Il aurait été à la place de son fiancé, il y aurait longtemps qu'il aurait réussi à lui faire cesser le travail un moment. Visiblement, ou Shanahan était aveugle, ou il ne savait pas la prendre.  
Alors, Jack se contentait de l'observer de loin, de la soulager du mieux qu'il pouvait, et de s'inquiéter.

-Mon général ?

Il écarquilla les yeux.

-Carter ? Mais qu'est-ce que...

Elle se tenait devant lui, pâle, visiblement épuisée, et ... Maigre.  
Emaciée, grande et décidément beaucoup trop maigre. Il laissa son regard la dévisager, parcourir son corps, s'attarder sur ses mains, éviter son abdomen, et finalement remonter sur son visage.  
Beaucoup moins sexy, mais toujours aussi adorable quand elle le regardait avec cette expression inquète.

-Carter, vous savez qu'il ne faut pas suivre un régime enceinte ? C'est fait EXPRES que vous preniez du poids !

Sam parut surprise.

-Je sais. Je ne fais pas régime.

Elle s'assombrit.

-Vous avez parlé au médecin, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais qu'il était tenu au secret professionnel...

-Il l'est. Mais il doit le rompre quand la vie de ses patients en dépend.

-Je ne suis pas anorexique.

Sa voix était devenue basse et menaçante.

-C'est vous qui avez prononcé le mot Carter, pas moi.

-Je ne le suis pas mon général !

Il soupira, décidémment cette conversation ne lui plaisait pas.

-Carter... Prouvez le moi et prenez dix kilos. Même pas, cinq !

-Non.

Le mot sonnait comme quelque chose de définitif. Sam allait le détester.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je vous renvoie chez vous. Au moins jusqu'à la naissance de votre enfant. Avec surveillance médicale.

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça !!

Carter avait hurlé. Il ferma les yeux une poignée de secondes, histoire de calmer son angoisse et de raffermir ses résolutions.

-Si je peux. La preuve.

Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris par le claquement de la porte. Aussitôt réouverte.  
Elle passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte et lui jeta :

-Ah au fait, j'étais juste passée vous dire, je vais avoir une petite fille.

La porte claqua une seconde fois.  
Cette fois, ce fut un téléphone qui rejoignit le stylo à terre après s'être éclaté contre le mur.

_Elle le détestait._

**A SUIVRE**


	8. une nouvelle cure

**Chapitre 7 **

Teal'C frappa une fois. Cela suffit. Une tornade blonde ouvrit la porte et lui sauta au cou.  
Surpris, il se contenta de la serrer plus fort contre lui.

-Vous avez demandé pour me voir, colonel Carter.

C'était pour ça qu'elle aimait autant le Jaffa. Pour sa compréhension. Pour son calme. Et parce qu'il ne la jugeait jamais.

-Daniel me déteste, le général me déteste et moi aussi je me déteste.

-Je ne pense pas que le docteur Jackson vous déteste, colonel Carter, quant au général O'Neill, je crois que vous n'êtes pas consciente de ses sentiments.

Sam fondit en larmes, encore.

-Il m'a... Renvoyé !

-Je ne vous ai pas renvoyé Carter...

La jeune femme releva la tête de l'épaule de son ami Jaffa.

-Mon général ?

Il lui tendit une main. Qu'il laissa tomber aussitôt.

-Venez, je vous emmène prendre un café à la surface. J'aimerais vous parler.

Sam se raidit.

-Je pense pourtant que nous nous sommes tout dit tout à l'heure mon général.

-Pitié Carter, pour une fois dans votre vie, acceptez de croire que mes ordres sont parfois réfléchis et que je ne raconte pas toujours n'importe quoi.

Elle lui jeta un regard de défi.

-Et pourquoi je croirais ça ?

-Parce que vous êtes mon second et vous assurez mes arrières (Cadeau Ellana ! Ca ne te dérange pas au moins que j'ai repris ta fic pour te faire un clin d'oeil ?), et moi je suis votre supérieur et j'assure votre avenir.

La vague de culpabilité remonta, bientôt étouffée par un sentiment incroyable de confiance. Ca semblait étrange parfois de penser qu'au bout d'une décennie, sa confiance en lui n'avait jamais été entamée.

Elle attrapa une veste ample et le suivit à la surface. Arrivera que pourra.

**A suivre**


	9. discussion

_J'ai décidé d'être chiante et donc de ne pas vous écrire tout de suite la discussion O'neill__/Carter. Même s'il m'en coûte.  
__Et oui, je sais, c'est pas très sympa de vous faire des chapitres aussi courts. Mais je vous mets au défi de trouver quelqu'un sur ce site qui poste aussi souvent._

**Chapitre 8 :**

-Teal'C !!

Le Jaffa se retourna. Daniel fonçait vers lui, d'un air très décidé. A lui tirer les vers de la pomme.  
Teal'C ferma donc les yeux un instant et continua de marcher à la même allure. Si le docteur Jackson voulait lui parler, il le rejoindrait. Sans doute possible.

-Teal'C !

Daniel arriva enfin à sa hauteur. Et se tourna vers lui, semblant plutôt mécontent.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit à la base ? Que Jack a emmené Sam à la surface ?

Question innocente. Le Jaffa pouvait répondre sans risquer la fureur d'O'neill.

-En effet.

Daniel parut douché.

-C'est tout ce que ça vous inspire ? Je veux dire, tout le monde sait ce que Jack et Sam ressentent l'un pour l'autre, elle est enceinte d'un autre et il l'emmène lui parler à la surface, loin des curieux ?

Teal'C fut tenté un instant de lui démontrer que si O'neill s'était éloigné de la base, c'était certainement dans le but d'éviter les commérages comme ceux auxquels s'abandonnait le jeune archéologue.  
Mais comme souvent, il estima que le silence était une réponse plus appropriée.  
Daniel insista.

-Vous savez quelque chose ?

-Juste que le colonel Carter ne semblait pas très bien ce matin. Et qu'elle attendait quelqu'un qui ne lui posait pas de questions.

Au temps pour Daniel et sa curiosité.  
Il pâlit.

-Elle vous l'a dit ?

-Non.

-C'est encore pire alors. Ca ne m'étonne pas que Jack l'ait sortie de la base. Le pauvre. Ella va le tuer.

-En effet.

Daniel sourit, retrouvant espoir.

_Peut-être que l'équipe avait un avenir après tout._

**A suivre**


	10. O'Neill versus Carter

_Vous n'avez pas aimé le chapitre discussion ? En fait il avait rien à faire dans la fic (il est même pas dans le plan) mais j'avais pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout envie d'écrire le chapitre que vous attendez. Mdr ! Je sais c'est sadique. Mais après tout, Ellana est bien plus cruelle que moi ! D'ailleurs la semaine dernière je me demandais si on faisait compétition pour être la fic du haut. Mdr._

_Désolée si le chapitre n'a pas été posté avant, mais j'ai pas mal de soucis en ce moment._

Chapitre 9

Jack s'installa en face de la jeune femme.

-Et si vous me disiez tout ?

Elle lui jeta un regard de défi.

-Mais il n'y a strictement rien à dire. J'attend un bébé de mon fiancé, c'est une petite fille, et vous me virez ! C'est tout, et j'ajouterais même : c'est la vie !

Et puis c'était quoi cette phrase «je suis votre supérieur et j'assure votre avenir» ? Vous faites dans l'assurance maintenant ? L'armée ne paye pas assez bien ses officiers généraux ?

O'Neill s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Carter en colère, faites vos prières !  
Incroyable comment elle pouvait se montrer agressive ! Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, prête à lui sauter à la gorge.

-Alors déjà, je ne vous vire pas. Je vous éloigne momentanément d'un lieu dangereux pour vous. Ensuite, croyez moi, vous verrez quand vous prendrez possession de mon fauteuil un jour, qu'être général est extrêment payant. Dans tous les sens du terme.

La serveuse s'approcha d'eux timidement. En cinq ans d'expérience, elle avait appris qu'il valait mieux se tenir éloignée d'un couple en pleine scène de ménage. A moins de vouloir se faire prendre à parti. Ou se faire insulter.  
Mais c'était sans connaître le duo Carter/O'Neill. La jeune femme, furieuse de ne pas réussir à lui faire perdre son flegme, détourna la tête en la voyant arriver, O'Neill par contre lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'éclaircit la gorge pour s'adresser à sa compagne.

-Carter ? Votre café ?

-Noir !

-Euh... Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient j'aimerais que vous vous absteniez de le prendre noir, vous êtes suffisamment énervée comme ça.

Sam serra les dents. A croire qu'il la cherchait. Tant pis pour lui. Elle n'en ferait qu'une seule bouchée. Et elle ne doutait pas que ça ferait un bien fou.

-Enervée ? Moi ? Evidemment ça fait des mois que vous vous acharnez sur moi ! J'ai plus rien à faire à la base, vous me mâchez tout, vous faites rester SG-1 sur Terre et mon labo se ferme automatiquement à 20 heures pour ne se rouvrir qu'à 8 heures le lendemain !

Jack décala sa chaise pour se rapprocher d'elle. Elle le regarda faire, plus surprise que gênée.  
Quand il posa la main sur sa cuisse, elle fut complètement perdue. Bien que toujours en colère, elle n'eut pas le réflexe de bouger.

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend ?!

Il ignora complètement la question et rappela la serveuse. Après avoir commandé un petit déjeuner complet, il se tourna vers elle pour s'apercevoir qu'elle le foudroyait du regard.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas pour moi. Je ne mangerai pas.

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent. Si elle voulait jouer...

-Pour me faire plaisir...

Son visage n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Sam ne recula pas, mais ne fit rien non plus pour l'encourager.

-Non.

Elle gémit quand il effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Tant pis, elle renonçait, il avait gagné. Non, il l'avait gagnée.  
Jack sourit encore davantage contre sa bouche. Et recula, franchement amusé par son air frustré.

-Vous mangez tout ce qu'il y a dans votre assiette Carter et je vous embrasse.

Espèce de... Et d'après les sensations dans son ventre, sa fille pensait la même chose. La jeune femme se leva brusquement.

-Pas question.

Puis elle sentit sa tête tourner et un liquide chaud se répandre sur ses jambes ainsi qu'une douleur atroce. Jack la rattrapa au moment où elle tombait, complètement paniqué.

-Carter !

Elle s'accrocha à lui, désespérée. Non, c'était impossible.

-La maternité...

Jack se pencha sur elle et demanda un taxi, manifestement affolé. Il tenta, en vain, de la rassurer.

-Ca va aller Carter... Je suis là.

Pour un peu, elle aurait pleuré.

-Ce n'est pas une fausse couche, hein ?

Il regarda ses jambes un moment.

-Non, ce n'est pas une fausse couche, vous n'avez pas perdu de sang. Calmez-vous.

Comment pouvait-elle se calmer ?  
Elle ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

_Et elle n'aimait pas ça._

**A suivre.**


	11. Maternité

_Désolée, mais je suis encore dans des problèmes (les mêmes) et j'ai donc plus de difficultés à écrire en ce moment... En plus je travaille sur une série de one shots et j'ai par conséquent encore moins de temps. Mais promis juré je terminerai cette fic. Bientôt._

Chapitre 10

Le voyage en taxi s'était passé vraiment très vite, Jack s'en était assuré en laissant entrevoir son arme de service.  
Sam se tournait dans tous les sens, souffrant mille morts. Son supérieur se pencha sur elle.

-Vous prenez une grande goulée d'air... Et vous serrez mon bras en expirant doucement...

La jeune femme, partagée entre l'envie de l'envoyer sur les roses et le désir d'avoir quelque chose à quoi s'accrocher, attrapa son bras en s'exécutant.  
Ca ne soulageait pas beaucoup la douleur, mais au moins elle avait quelque chose à faire.

-Serrez mon bras... Sur une échelle de 0 à 10, vous seriez capable de me dire à quel point vous avez mal ?

-On est de retour chez les Goa'ulds ! 8 !

Une fois à la maternité, Jack n'eut plus grand chose à faire, les médecins ayant pris le relais.  
Sam les arrêta une seconde :

-Mon général ?

O'Neill la fixa, elle pouvait demander ce qu'elle voulait, elle l'aurait dans l'heure.

-Vous pouvez prévenir Pete s'il vous plait ?

Evidemment. Il aurait dû y penser...

-Naturellement, Carter. Maintenant, occupez vous de vous !

Elle opina et se tourna vers les médecins qui l'emmenèrent aussitôt.  
Jack appela donc son fiancé et commença à faire les 100 pas dans le couloir.

Nom de D !! Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Shanahan ?!

Un cri retentit. Celui de Sam. Il se fit violence pour ne pas fracasser la porte et entrer. Aller la sauver.

-Sam !!

O'Neill se retourna, Shanahan courait vers lui. Non, vers la porte qu'il franchit immédiatement.  
La jeune femme continuait de crier et il l'entendait pleurer à travers la porte.

_Et quelque chose lui disait que ça n'allait pas bientôt s'arrêter._

**A suivre**


	12. Fin

_Euh..  
__Alors pour commencer, je voudrais vous présenter des excuses.  
__J'avais commencé un drame et je vais finir avec un happy end. Mais disons que le drame était trop difficile à supporter pour moi. Et pour Ellana pour l'anecdote. On a eu une «conversation» là dessus. Alors j'arrête de plomber le moral de tous mes lecteurs, et le mien, et on va finir sur une note plus joyeuse !  
__Si vous n'avez pas lu l'ancienne version, ce que j'espère, ne lisez pas tout ça (trop taaard me direz vous) et bonne lecture !!_

Chapitre 12 :

Le cri lui perçait les tympans. Puis le silence.  
Puis des bruits de disputes. Et enfin, Shanahan sortit de la pièce, le visage livide. Il passa devant Jack sans même lui adresser un regard. Ce fut une infirmière qui lui toucha le bras et lui dit le plus gentiment possible :

-Je crois que la maman veut vous voir.  
Jack ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ! Il entra dans la pièce comme une tornade et s'immobilisa près du lit de Carter.  
La jeune femme avait les yeux fixés sur sa fille et lui murmurait tous les mots tendres possibles.  
Le tableau le fit fondre. Mais il finit par froncer les sourcils.

-Carter ?

Sam ne daigna même pas relever la tête pour le regarder. Trop absorbée par son bout de chou.  
Qui n'en avait strictement rien à faire de sa maman, bien trop occupée à dormir.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi Shanahan faisait cette tête là ?

Là, la jeune femme sourit franchement devant le minois que lui présentait sa fille.

-Oh ça... Disons juste que... Lui et moi, ce n'est plus d'actualité. Il m'en veut à mort de ne pas avoir pris soin de moi et du bébé.

Elle se rembrunit.

-Clara va devoir passer dix semaines en couveuse. Dix semaines vous vous rendez compte ?!  
Je vais faire quoi moi pendant ce temps là ? Jouer au rubic cube ?

Jack étouffa un rire. Carter avait l'air tout ce qu'il y avait de plus malheureux il y avait à peine quelques heures et maintenant... Elle semblait tout simplement heureuse !  
Et lui... La pression retombait peu à peu. Pour un peu, il en aurait pleuré ! Pourtant ce n'était pas à lui d'avoir le baby blues.

-Carter, je voulais vous dire... A propos de tout à l'heure...

Cette fois-ci il avait capté pleinement son attention. Elle le regarda mais ne le laissa pas parler.

-Nous sommes à des années lumières de tout à l'heure... Mais il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerai que vous vous souveniez...

Oh oh ! Faisait-elle référence à ce presque baiser ?  
Il regarda la bout de ses chaussures, mal à l'aise.

-Vous m'avez invitée à déjeuner non ? Parce que là, je voudrais pas dire, mais j'ai faim !

Visiblement tout allait bien.

_Tout irait bien._

**Fin**

_Je trouve la fin un peu bâclée, mais j'avoue qu'en ce moment je n'ai plus trop envie de travailler dessus... Mais promis, quand je retrouverai l'inspiration je vous écrirai une fin digne de ce nom !_

_Vous me pardonnez ?_


End file.
